


Warmth

by Xycuro



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Frank gets tired, so he decides to hit the hay with his favorite devil.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend goldenspecter who wanted me to write a fratt oneshot and make it as fluffy as I can while also incorporating my headcanon of Frank being the little spoon.

Sometimes the nights felt long. 

It got bad enough to the point where the exhaustion dug deep within. 

The methodical routine of recon and reloading the rifle over and over again made an imprint on Frank. When the job was done, Frank let out a sigh of relief. The warehouse was stripped of its walls and the gunpowder smoke filled the air. Those Hydra bastards won't be setting up shop anytime soon, and despite the fact Frank wanted them dead, he had to let them live. They were underneath the rubble and the anonymous signal he sent out to Captain America should reach him soon. 

Now, all he wanted to do was go back and rest for the night. 

Even if his nightmares would haunt him. 

Frank travelled back into the deep parts of the city after he had stored away his guns into one of his hideouts. He needed to get some mattresses— or a cot— _something_ to sleep on. Falling asleep in one of the steel chairs inside the hideout was _not_ a great experience.

As he entered the corners of Hell's Kitchen, Frank knew he was approaching a certain apartment complex. Despite the fact that a small part of himself didn't want to drop in for a visit, the majority still wanted to see Red. It's been a while since he's seen Daredevil around, especially when the other vigilante injured his leg during a raid. Frank had a... _thing,_ with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Well, that's how every other superhero asshole saw it as: Daredevil, the Punisher, and their hook-ups. In reality, it was always just Frank Castle and Matt Murdock spending their free time with each other's company. Shit, it was basically dating at this point, but neither of them had referred to each other as boyfriend or lover yet. It was probably too new, too fresh for them. Or maybe they were both being cowards, he doesn't quite know.

Frank reached into his pockets for the spare key Red lent him a few weeks back. After their little identity reveals to each other, their own sense of trust began to skyrocket like mad. They knew who they were, what they believed, and what they wanted, it became so easy to just... appreciate each other. 

Once he was inside, Frank placed the duffel bag behind the counter and walked straight towards the bedroom. Red knew he was here; his super hearing must've picked up Frank's heartbeat and footsteps by the time he was within a few blocks in the neighborhood. Red told him once that his heartbeat sounded unique, that he could spot it out within a crowd of people. Frank was surprised when the first reaction he felt was flattery. 

Matt had already dozed off underneath the sheets, until Frank took off his jacket and dumped it on a nearby chair. From there, he began to stir. "Mm, Frank?" 

"Hey Red, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Matt said with a small yawn as he faced him. "How did the mission go? Are you alright?"

"How did you know I was on a mission?" 

"Because what else would you be doing at this time?" Matt asked with a small smile and a smug tone. 

"Well I could've been sleeping," Frank responded lightly.

"In your cold, empty hideouts? _Sure,"_ Matt scoffed, but was still smiling as he moved to the side of the bed, beckoning him. "Come on, you sound tired."

Frank didn't argue any further and immediately laid himself on the bed, the silk sheets and soft pillows welcoming him completely. This wasn't new to him at all, sleeping next to Matt. They've had their moments where one or the other were too tired out of their minds to do anything else. Matt's apartment was always the closest one nearby, so Frank had already gotten used to sleeping besides him. Tonight however, he didn't want his mind to plague him with the horrible night terrors. He didn't want to see his family be tormented and murdered again and be put on replay for him to suffer through. 

"What's going on inside your head, Frank?"

Damn the Devil and his heightened senses. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Matt flipped around to face him again, his grayish hazel eyes tired but filled with some sort of... concern. "You're not exactly falling asleep right now. Something on your mind?" 

He was worried. 

"Just the same old shit as always," Frank sighed as he got comfortable. "My mind hasn't gone quiet and it'll be hours until it does." 

Shit, the way Matt looked right now made his chest feel warm and his stomach tighten in knots. Frank knew he was screwed the moment he decided to work with Daredevil and trust him. He didn't expect this to happen, and yet here they were together, listening to each other. 

"That's okay, I just assumed you really needed some shut eye," Matt said before chuckling. "Don't want you to think I'm coddling you."

"You're not," Frank responded quickly as he moved closer to him. "I'm tired yeah, but I don't want to sleep yet, you know?" 

"Oh?"

"I just want to lay here for a bit, get myself out of my head for a few minutes," Frank said before he added, "Maybe I'll fall asleep if you start preaching about morality and redemption again."

"Oh please, like you would actually sit through the first five seconds of that," Matt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide his grin even if he tried. 

"You know me too well," Frank said before he realized the implication of that. They still had a lot to learn from each other, but for now, this was enough. Matt sharing his concern over him was a stark difference from the past where he would go against him or want nothing to do with him. Frank was glad that had changed, and he was glad after multiple compromises they found a balance within each other. Frank leaned in and kissed him slowly, allowing himself to let go for a bit and for Matt to savor the feeling of their lips against each other. They broke off as soon as it started, Matt's hand over Frank's features as his fingers drummed against his cheekbones. 

"What was that for?"

"There has to be a reason for it?" Frank asked before he pressed his forehead against his. 

Matt returned the action and ran his hand through his hair. The feeling of his fingers against his scalp already made Frank relax into a sense of euphoria. "No, I guess not."

Frank hummed as he turned around, allowing Matt's hands to trail down and secure themselves on his chest. Matt kissed him lightly against his neck and pressed his nose into his hair. This was completely different and out of the usual positions they typically had of facing their backs towards each other. It made Frank wish they never go back to that again, because having Matt tucked behind him, holding him, was definitely welcoming. 

It made him realize that he can feel safe and secured. That everything outside their home can quiet down and only have their slow breathing. Frank didn't want Matt to let go, so he moved his hand over to the other man's arms. He lightly moved them around to feel the scars that marked him, reading their patterns while already knowing their stories. They'd spent a fair amount of time recognizing their scars. 

"Is this alright?" Matt asked softly as his lips were still close against his skin. 

Frank already felt the edge of sleep at the corners of his eyes, so he moved his hand over and settled it right on top of Matt's. "Of course it is, Red." He replied. 

The warmth that surrounded him and Matt's breathing helped lull him to sleep, and Frank was relieved that his mind had graced him with no nightmares. 

This was something he could definitely get used to.

  
  



End file.
